Apples, Parchment, and Cologne
by chelsea3367
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Warnings: Language, Sexual Content. Hermione 1st person POV. When Hermione smells amortentia in Potions class and describes it to the class, what will become of it? And why does Draco look like he's seen a ghost? What is Draco doing in the cupboard? Updated 1/31/14 ONE-SHOT VERSION Full story's first chapter will be posted by the end/middle of February.


A/N You all know I own nothing. Rated M for a reason. Lemons are bolded. This is a one-shot. The idea for this one-shot came from a post on Tumblr, the credit for the idea goes to the genius who thought of it but I own this story itself.

Warnings: Language, Sexual Content

* * *

"Amortentia with the Slytherins, SO MUCH FUN," I muttered under my breath. "I have just the absolute worst luck to be stuck with a pompous brat like Malfoy and on today of all days!"

"God, would you just shut up already Granger. We have to finish this potion," the prick hissed. I just grumbled in response and added the last ingredient. "Would you stop being so bloody annoying and give it to Slughorn? I'll clean up here."

I stood up gracefully and smoothed down my skirt before I pulled out a vial and poured part of our batch of amortentia inside. My hips swayed slightly as I walked towards the front desk from the back of the room. "Ah! Good girl, Hermione. Now, brewing time is…. UP!" Slughorn ended the class shortly after I handed the potion sample in. He paced back and forth in front of each sample, observing their color and transparency, trying to decide which was the best. Slughorn held up a vial, and read the tag, "Hermione and Draco! Would you please levitate your cauldron to the front table?"

I murmured, "Wingardium Leviosa." I slowly brought the cauldron forward and gently placed it on the table.

"Now for a second test. Hermione and Draco, please step next to your cauldron." I reluctantly shuffled the next steps towards it. Draco also looked a bit reluctant to move closer towards me and our potion. "Smell it and tell me what exactly you discover."

I rolled my eyes, this is just typical of our bumbling professor. I took a tentative sniff and then I was only faintly aware of my surroundings. A breathtaking mixture of scents took me to an otherworldly universe. "Apples…. freshly picked…. and a fresh roll of parchment… and…. expensive cologne. The cologne smells like… Clive Christian. I believe that's what it is. Yes, Clive Christian Number One." I could faintly hear a gasp next to me, originating from Draco?

"No… how…" his voice quivered. Running footsteps could be heard throughout the classroom as Draco ran away from Slughorn and I.

"Hmm. Class dismissed," Slughorn concluded. "Hermione, would you please stay back for a moment?" I huffed underneath my breath and trudged towards the fat man. I tilted my head, silently asking what he wanted from me. "My dear, amortentia means : held in love. It can induce the illusion of 'love' in anyone. It has come to my attention that you smelled some peculiar things in your cauldron from the potion. The person who smells it can find their object of affection if you can piece the scents together. My advice is to stay on your guard yet have an open mind to such things." Slughorn had a particular twinkle in his eye, like Dumbledore's, which automatically caused me to take a step backwards.

I became disturbed. What was he implying? "Well, um. Thank you for the… advice. I have to get to Charms. Professor Flitwick is expecting me. Um, goodbye!" I don't believe that I have ever walked as fast as I did in this moment to escape his unsettling gaze. The double Potions doors slammed behind me.

* * *

Ron and Harry cornered me outside of the last class before dinner. "Hermione, what the bloody hell happened in Potions? Those faces you made were-"

Harry interrupted Ron, "What's going on with you and Draco?"

I almost choked on my air when Harry voiced that question, my cheeks tinged pink in confusion and nervousness. "Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"Possibly because you looked distracted and couldn't think during our classes for the rest of the day. Or maybe because when you described the smell of amortentia, Draco looked at you like he had just been dumped in a bucket of ice water." What was Harry talking about? I had thought nothing of it when Draco ran out but that's probably because I was practically loopy from the potion. I just stood there with a shocked look on my face. Did they doubt my loyalty?

Ron grabbed my upper arm harshly and shook it firmly. "Hermione, don't lie. Are you involved with anyone? Not just Draco."

My eyes turned steely. "No Ronald." I pointed my wand at his arm and sent a stinging hex. He yelped slightly and loosened his grip so I could wrench my arm free. "Don't talk to me until you stop doubting me and my loyalties. You two are so daft to believe that I, of ALL people, would go after someone like him. And Draco can't even go fifteen bloody seconds without making a disparaging comment so why on EARTH would you even think that he and I would be involved?! I have been nothing BUT loyal and helpful, always doing your homework and never questioning you and your love interests like 'Lav-Lav' so what would it matter to you if I did have an interest in someone! Which I am perfectly able to like someone as more than a friend, I am not a prude after all. And anyway, it's not like you ever care about my feelings when you are making out and groping every girl in Gryffindor Tower. So why should I care about yours Ronald? And you Harry? I expected more." Tears pricked my eyes but I refused to let them fall as I stalked off towards dinner. The NERVE OF THOSE TWO. I can date someone if I want, I can like someone as more than a friend. Do they think that I'm just an innocent girl?!

I bet they think that I've never even had a real boyfriend before. How pathetic! They don't even ask about things like that, they just assume. I've had plenty of boyfriends, I even lost my virginity over the summer to my summertime fling Justin! I am a horny teenage girl also despite what Hogwarts seems to think of my sexual status. Justin was there, a rich boy who wore Clive Christian and lives in a mansion and who thought I was attractive. It's like no one at Hogwarts can understand that there's a teenage girl beneath the books. As I stomped down the hallways towards the main hall I shook my head repeatedly to rid myself of the rage clouding my mind. It wouldn't do to have my anger impairing my judgement.

And that whole deal with the amortentia! They read too much into it; it's as if they thought I was that stupid! Most definitely not. "Stupid great bloody- OOF!"

I felt myself being yanked into a broom cupboard by a strong hand just as I neared the end of the hallway leading into the Great Hall. I soon found myself trapped between two muscled arms against the stone wall by none other than Draco Malfoy. He hissed, cutting straight to the point,"Why did your amortentia smell like me?"

I spluttered in disbelief, "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

"Apples, Clive Christian? Apples are my favorite food and my mother and I go behind our house and pick them each autumn. Clive Christian Number One is my signature scent even though it's Muggle. It is one of the most expensive cologne's out there. I never wear anything else. And my question is, how did your objects of attraction smell exactly like me?"

I blushed a dark pink and nibbled on my lip in distress. How should I handle him? He is already so agitated about this. "Draco… I don't know… I've always held that attraction towards you I guess but we could never..."

"What is it that draws me to you?... I can't help myself when I get near you," he mumbled. It was then that I realized that he was so close. His nose barely brushed mine as our breaths mingled. I suddenly had the urge to kiss the prick! So much had already happened today and I just wanted something to take my mind off things and Draco wasn't wholly unattractive. In fact, I felt a huge amount of attraction towards the blonde muscular young man.

That was when I decided to act on my primal urges._ I pressed my lips harshly against his, threading my fingers through the white-blonde locks. He groaned into the kiss, grabbing my thighs and hoisting me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and broke our kiss for a short moment as I yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. His lips attached to my neck, sucking and biting all the way down to my cleavage. A primal growl sounded in the dark cupboard as he ripped my jumper open, exposing my black and nude lace bra._

_Draco quickly removed the offending piece of clothing, causing my breasts to bounce into his waiting hands. He pinched and rolled the nipples between his skillful fingers, pulling me into another passionate kiss. I moaned wantonly and ground against his prominent erection, grabbing his hips and snapping them against mine. "Take me Draco… Oh God please!"_

_"Oh fuck yes," he growled. "Mine." My skirt and panties dropped to the floor as I unbuckled his dress pants and shimmied them down his tall legs. I wrapped my hands around his length and brought my tongue to it, licking off the pre-cum from his weeping head. His hands grasped my hair, entangling my curls. I engulfed his erection, trailing my tongue down in intricate patterns as I pleasured him. He shuddered and started pushing my head towards him, effectively face-fucking me. Within minutes he started moving erratically, getting faster and faster. I just let him use me to get to his end and soon enough he came down my throat. I swallowed every drop, taking my mouth away with a pop._

_"Please fuck me, oh Draco. Please…" I moaned the word please over and over as he sank into me. My back started to move up and down the wall as he thrust in and out. I bit his shoulder hard enough draw a little blood, causing him to retaliate and slap my ass. Even though it hurt I became even more aroused, if that was possible. Draco filled me up so nicely and I felt myself getting closer and closer to my orgasm. "D-Draco. I'm going to- OH!" My channel tightened around him as I milked his length. His expression was that of pure bliss as he thrust painfully hard one last time before he came again in me. We slid slowly down the wall as he cradled me against his chest, both of us breathing heavily. _

The amortentia… Slughorn… it brought him and I together. The most unlikely of circumstances that lead to probably the best sex of my life. I kissed Draco lightly and just sat there on his lap, smelling the scent of apples and cologne.

* * *

**A/N_ PLEASE READ THIS!_ This is a one-shot and it is SEPARATE from the real story "Apples, Parchment and Cologne". This can be viewed as a smutty one-shot if you do not wish to read the story, aka smut with plot. (Updated 1/31/14) chelsea3367**


End file.
